custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Misplaced Alternate Universe
Summary Alternate Universe were the Toa Hagah saved the Toa Mangai from "Eliminator" were too late to stop the Great Cataclysm and the murder of Turaga Dume. Love always existed in this universe. Prototypes exist in this universe. History Before and During Great Cataclysm Everything happened like it did in the core universe except the Toa Hagah learned of Teridax's plans to take over the Metru from Makuta Krika. They took the Mask of Light and headed to metru-nui where they foiled the plan of "Eliminator" and saved the Toa Mangai and forced the dark hunter to flee after Norik, the leader of the Toa Hagah was killed by "Eliminator". Then all the toa went to stop Teridax. When they arrived Teridax stood with "Eliminator" and Rahkshi came out of the shadows and a giant battle occurred."Eliminator" left the scene after Teridax tried to kill him using his shadow hand. During the battle Teridax was defeated but it came at a cost some of the the Toa Mangai were killed. After Terdax's defeat the Great Cataclysm occurred. Toa Lhikan was injured and made six toa stones. Makuta / Dark Hunter War Begins Upon "Eliminator's" arrival to Odina he informed The Shadowed One of Tridax attempting to kill him using his shadow hand to absorb the dark hunters power to gain the upper hand on the attacking toa. The Shadowed One spared "Eliminator for failing his mission due to the Dark Hunter bringing him valuable information. The dark hunter leader then declared war on The Brotherhood of Makuta. Toa Metru Origin After learning of Turaga Dume's death the injured Lhikan gave six toa stones out to the matoran that were summoned to the Great Temple. Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They all became the first toa metru and Lhikan became the new Turaga. After the Great Cataclysm Turaga Lhikan sent the Toa Hagah to other islands to aid them during the brotherhood invasion while the newly formed Toa Metru found the Great Kanoka Disks and defeated Morbuzakh. Shortly after Toa Ahkmou disappeared for a week only to reappear as a shadow toa and upload a virus to the vahki and injured the robot's engineer Nuparu. The Avohkii Around the time of Ahkmou's betrayal Takua was approached by Turaga Lhikan and was given the Avohkii. Lhikan told Takua that the Great Spirit destined him to wear it. Takua put on the Kanohi and became Takanuva. Takanuva joined the Toa Metru and filled the void that Ahkmou had left. He along with the other toa Metru were trained by Toa Naho and other Toa Mangai. Toa Rhodie Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru, and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Takanuva anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie Become a Turaga and a new toa team be created. Takanuva congratulated Jaller on becoming a Toa and the new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai along with the Toa Metru. Toa Hagah Return A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Bomonga and the Toa Hagah joined Toa Orde's party with Many other toa teams such as the Toa Metru and the Toa Mangai. Toa Metru During The Last Stand in Karda-Nui The Toa Metru went to the Last Stand to defeat the makuta once and for all. The Mask of Life was stolen from the toa during the battle. The battle was a disaster and only a small group returned. Ahkmou lead the Makuta defence. He killed many toa, in the beginning Ahkmou ambushed Orkahm and Tehutti. He killed Orkahm and ripped out Tehutti's voice box out. He then killed Orde and put Visola into a coma in and attempt to get the the Mask of life, but it was stolen by a komou wearing Matoran. Maku and Hewkii got Visola's unconscious body out of there and they both went Missing after the battle. They retreated and the small number that got could get out of there went to Metru-Nui. Toa Hagah During The last Stand in Karda-Nui During the Battle Bomonga took Gaaki to scout ahead while Pouks, Iruini, and Kualus stayed with Toa Orde and the Ignika. That was the last time Pouks ever saw Bomonga and Gaaki. Near the end of the battle The remaining toa Hagah were forced to fall back due to heavy losses and overwhelming odds. Although it pained them greatly they were forced to leave Bomonga and Gaaki behind due to them believing there was no chance they survived. Karda-Nui's Aftermath Due to more than half of the forces that went to Karda-Nui never returning the surviving Toa all joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. Newly Formed Toa Metru After a few years of being a Toa Metru Kualus went missing in Ko-Metru and Iruini, Ehrye, and Pouks went searching for their missing brother but never found him. Attack at the Coliseum During a normal day a makuta know as Daraxian attacked the Coliseum with a squad of rahkshi. The Makuta was able to kill Toa Haylex and used his shadow hand to kill Toa Ehrye. When the mercenary known as Zepharious arrived he shot at the hulking makua. Distracted by the new arrival Toa Iruini pierced the Makuta in the chest, which gave enough time for Toa Tehutti to decapitate the Makuta. Toa Nuhrii then used his fire to destroy the Makuta's antidermis. Zepharious then surrendered himself to the Toa to pay for his crimes. Due to the fight Iruini was badly Injured and decided to give out four toa stones to a Fe-Matoran Pez, a Vo-matoran Rahni, a Su-Matoran Clancer and a Le-matoran Kongu. The four matoran were summoned to the great temple and became the newest member of the Toa Metru. Iruini was Transformed into a turaga and joined the Turaga Council. Zepharious' Trial Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he resurended himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Due to their efforts in defeating Makuta Daraxian Toa Nuhrii, Toa Tehutti were promoted to Elite Clad Toa Armor. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the toa mata Came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Stories in this Universe The Great Escape (First Appearance) Birth of an Assassin Eternal Wounds The Last Battle of Po-Metru Snowday Aura-Nui Island of Life Known Residents Matoran * Dephal * Pokall * Merka * Leth * Vacama * Matau * Matoro * Kodan * Velika * Popolo * Soner * Howohi * Crush * Bete * Lance * Kenyak * Niki * Garan * Balta Toa Toa Metru * Nuhrii * Vhisola * Orkahm (status unknown) * Ahkmou (rogue) * Tehutti * Ehrye (deceased) * Takanuva Toa Hagah * Norik (deceased) * Gaaki * Pouks * Bomonga * Kualus (status unknown) Toa Jemani * Zepharious * Ballium * Arlana (deceased) Toa Mata * Gali * Lewa * Onua * Kopaka Toa Mangai * Naho * Tuyet (rogue) * Nidiki (rogue) * Kotah * Marn (deceased) * Kanae * Juhani (status unknown) * Kuilio (status unknown) * Motara (status unknown) Turaga Whenua's Toa Team * Kapura * Macku (mutated) * Tamaru * Hafu * Taipu * Kopeke Turaga Rhodie's Toa Team * Jaller * Hewkii (mutated) * Haylex (deceased) * Nuju (status unknown) Turaga Iruini's Toa Team * Rahni * Clancer * Pez * Kongu Other Toa * Jollun (deceased) * Tollobo * Tath (Mutated) * Orde * Ownea (status unknown) * Jovan (status unknown) * Gorta (Mutated; status unknown) * Thode (status unknown) * Tayluu (status unknown) Turaga * Dume (deceased) * Lhikan * Iruini * Whenua * Rhodie * Teliko * Tahu * Pohatu * Gruru Makuta * Teridax (status unknown) * Miserix (status unknown) * Mutran * Korall * Daraxian (deceased) * Krika (status unknown) * Gorast (deceased) Dark Hunters * "The Shadowed One" * "Eliminator" * "Sickle" * Davian Skakdi * Zaktan * Hakann * Vezok * Thok * Reidak * Avak * Nektann * Mingch * Phase * Molten Vortixx * Roodaka (status unknown) Others * Axonn * Brutaka * Botar * Hydraxion (deceased) * Grez Rahkshi Creatures * Chearman * Jeb * Sugi * Tech * Lily * NovaCategory:Universes Category:User:117Jaller Category:Alternate universe Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe